


Shameful

by icehuggy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gay as hell, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icehuggy/pseuds/icehuggy
Summary: Starts at 1x9





	

Mickey limped into the booth, and Ian picked up the phone. Mickey sat in the plastic chair and did the same with a sigh.  
"What do you want?" Mickey grumbled. Ian smiled.  
"Nothing, just to say hi." He replied casually. Ian looked at the line forming behind Mickey. One man left crying, and another punched him before taking his place at the booth. A line wa forming behind Ian as well.  
"Yeah, whatever. Hey, keep an eye on Mandy. She gets knocked up, I hear about it." Mickey said. Ian chuckled softly.  
"I don't think she'll get pregnant while you're gone, Mick." Ian said in response. Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Call me that again, and I'll have a couple more years in juvie, I'll hurt you so bad." Mickey threatened. Ian shook his head and looked down at the small table he rested his other hand on. Mickey was looking around and leaning back in his chair.  
"Milkovitch! Hurry the fuck up. Quit talking to your boyfriend." The teen boy in line behind him sneered. He way large, and tall, and bald. He didn't seem to have any hair on his face, really, no eyelashes or eyebrows. No beard, or mustache. Mickey slammed the phone down on the plastic slab and turned around.  
"You're a dead man, Sean!" Ian heard the muffled shouting through the glass. Mickey shoved the hairless kid and Sean chuckled, barely even budging. He pushed him right back and Ian stood up, pushing in his chair and walking out. When he looked back, Mickey was gone. Ian sighed and tossed a rubber ball at the ceiling. It bounced back down and he caught it, throwing back up. Lip opened the door and Ian looked over. The ball him him in the cheek and he winced. "What's up, Ian?" Lip said with a sigh, hopping onto the top bunk of the bunk bad. Ian shrugged. "Nothing really. You?" Ian replied. He sat up and yawned. "Nah. Karen still won't talk. Annoying as fuck." He said with grumble. Ian nodded. "Yeah, sucks." Ian replied. Lip nodded, and pounding was heard on the door. Ian looked at it and Lip sighed. "Come in!" He yelled in response, his throat somewhat scratchy. Mandy walked in and sat on Ian's bed. "Mickey's getting out, guys." She said. Ian grinned at her. "No shit! When?" He asked. Mandy frowned. "Why do you care? He gets out at, like, four today." She said. "Wanna come with?" She asked. Ian nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said. Lip smirked.


End file.
